Scout
is the 55th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary While Kurumi was asleep, Yuki walks into her room. She says that it was Kurumi's fault. She then pops open a marker and begins drawing shapes and whiskers on Kurumi. After Yuki announced that she is all done, Kurumi quickly turns and slaps Yuki's forehead. As Kurumi is wiping her face off, she asks her, "Why'd you do this?"page 8 Yuki replies that she had left on her own to somewhere. With this, Kurumi apologies. Yuki tells her that she was at fault too since she hadn't realized it, though that she (Kurumi) shouldn't run off again. Kurumi agrees. As Kurumi finishes cleaning her face, she asks why she (Yuki) had doodled her face. Yuki answers, "Kurumi is pretty cool, right?"page 10 In which, "Kurumi doesn't say she feels lonely when she feels lonely." because she had such a face that contained a laugh and simile. Yuki then tells her that if she (Kurumi) doesn't tell others on how she feels, then the people around won't know. Kurumi agrees. Despite this, as Yuki says, "If you have a face like that you can't look cool."page 11 However, "Even so you can have that kind of face and say something cool." Kurumi agrees then wants to return the favor. Yuki now has a mustache and some whiskers drawn on her face. Kurumi began to laugh and was going to call the others to take a look. As Kurumi was leaving, Yuki hugs her, saying that she will protect her no matter what happens. Kurumi agrees, saying, "... I'm counting on you."page 13 ---- Touko was overwhelmed by the recent events. However, despite the small details, she holds a toast for their good work. As everything was conversing with each other, Aki was saying that it was as if they were always making toasts and drinking. Touko, however, just says that it was the university life. Touko looks over and tells Miki, "Cheers!"page 16 Touko then asks about Kurumi; to which, Miki believes that she has calmed down a bit. Moving on, Touko began talking about "aerial infection". She says that she had heard about this from Sino. Miki was passively moving along with the conversation. Touko then wonders if she was excited. This confuses Miki, but Touko explains that it was "the treat of human extinction! Time limit! Count down!"page 17 Where "the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of high school girls!" Aki scolds Touko for talking as if it were a game. Touko then moves on to saying that all games can be beaten if they try. Hikako then adds, "... If there are no bugs."page 18 From here, Touko decides that the School Life Club should start by investigating Randall Institute. Miki then criticizes that a point she had said earlier was pointless since Touko is now leaving it to them. Touko explains that they are now staying to protect the place since they have one extra person, Sino (they are probably referring to Sino's unborn child). Touko also notes that their supplies are limited, so they'll start a vegetable garden. Miki then understands why they had made this choice and agrees. ---- Rise rings the intercom for the chemistry labs. Aosoi answers but Rise says, "Scout"page 22 with the emergency response manual in hand. Navigation References Category:Chapter